


็ั๑┇━✧*｡❨ Noche de pasión.❩

by clownygirl635



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownygirl635/pseuds/clownygirl635
Summary: AAaahH iwal todo lo q hagp da cringw 👉👈✨🏮໋۠〬˖̟۪ׅ۠᎐֥Ꮺ. Este One-Shot contiene escenas fuertes (aunque no describo bien,, help), lenguaje adulto, y menciones sobre al alcohol.彡🍯🌧🐻₊˚.༄ Esto es Human! Ignignokt x Human! Err. KañsñsDxlsldlzñszlssms q penA😭😭😭😭彡🍯🌧🐻₊˚.༄ BL Lemon. 👉👈彡🍯🌧🐻₊˚.༄ Los personajes no me pertenecen.- piksles fAZENDO el ui ui ui😳
Relationships: Ignignokt/Err (ATHF)
Comments: 3





	็ั๑┇━✧*｡❨ Noche de pasión.❩

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly Reminder: No describo bien, seguro cuando lo vea después de unos 30 años estaré decepcionado de mi mismo.

..⃗. ┊ೃ 🌆 ༉‧₊˚⁺ ˖˚ 

①②❜④⑥ Α。Μ

Era una noche hermosa, Ignignokt y Err acababan de irse de una discoteca, Ignignokt casi estaba en estado de ebriedad, Err estaba siendo cargado con Ignignokt ya que estaba realmente ebrio.

Humph.. Llevame a casa..—Dijo Err con una voz entrecortada, intentando no caerse de los brazos de Ignignokt.

No, los dos estamos a punto de desmayarnos, Err.—Dijo Ignignokt, llevando a Err al auto, se notaba un poco frío, pero el solo estaba incómodo.—¿Si vamos a un hotel y ya?

Ugh.. Como *hic* sea..—Dijo Err, poniendo su mano en su frente notando lo incómodo que estaba.

Pasaron unos minutos dentro de el auto, había un silencio incómodo, hasta que Err solo le dice “Hey, Ignignokt”, Ignignokt voltea por un momento para ver a Err, el anterior mencionado se acerca a el con lentitud y le da un apasionado y profundo beso, al sentir la lengua de Err, Ignignokt lo empuja de inmediato y se ruboriza por completo e intenta olvidar ese momento extraño, y solo seguía conduciendo.

¿Te gustó, ver- *hic* verdad?—Dijo Err, con una sonrisa al igual que un rubor en sus mejillas.

El silencio empezó a reinar otra vez, al llegar a un hotel cercano de acá, Ignignokt corrió y pidió la habitación muy rápido aún con el rubor que tenía hace unos minutos, no le importaba un carajo el precio del hotel, solo quería dormir, al llegar a la habitación Err lentamente se acercó a Ignignokt, aunque se le hizo muy difícil ya qué estaba realmente ebrio.

¿Porqué *hic* no *hic* quieres acostarte conmigo?—Dijo Err, acercando mucho su cara con la del contrario, acorralandolo en la pared.—Se que tú quieres acostarte conmigo, *hic* ¿verdad?

¿Qué? ¡¿Acostarme contigo!?—Ignignokt se ruborizó al máximo al escuchar eso, este se puso muy incómodo con eso, el quería acostarse con el contrario, pero no lo aceptaba. E igualmente no hacía nada al ver que estaba siendo acorralado por Err, el solo se quedaba ahí sin moverse.

Err intentó quitarle la corbata a Ignignokt, pero el anterior mencionado le agarró sus suaves manos.

Solo estás ebrio, solo duerme, Err.—Dijo Ignignokt, intentando no ponerse más incómodo de lo que estaba.

¡Vamos! ¡Me importa un carajo si lo hacemos en un puto hotel!—Dijo Err, intentado hacer que el contrario suelte sus manos.—¡Va-*hic* ¡Vamos, Ignignokt!

Err intentando convencer a Ignignokt, este toca la entrepierna del anterior mencionado, aunque le fue difícil ya que no podía usar sus manos.

¡Ah! ¡Err!—Ignignokt empujó a Err, este se sentía cansado por esta estúpida discusión que estaba teniendo con el anterior mencionado. Pero tenía ganas de tener relaciones con el, pero (como anteriormente dije) el no lo aceptaba.

Vamos, solo durará *hic* un rato..—Dijo Err, acercándose otra vez a Ignignokt, este no paraba de insistir en que quería tener relaciones sexuales con el anterior mencionado.

Err, acuestate.—Dijo Ignignokt, un poco cansado, pero ya estaba cansado de que Err insistiera cada rato.

¡Vamos!—Dijo Err aún no entendiendo el mensaje.

Acuestate, ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo Ignignokt, dándole unas suaves acaricias a la barbilla de Err.

Err aún no entendía el mensaje, pero se acostó a la cama con una pose lujuriosa, Ignignokt se acercó lentamente hacía Err.

Estoy cansado de que insistas cada rato, pero igual no lo recordarás.—Dijo Ignignokt, jugueteando con Err aunque decía la verdad.—¿Acaso no te quitarás la ropa?

¿Y si me-*hic* ¿Y si mejor me la quitas tú?—Dijo Err, con una sonrisa pícara y jugueteando también con Ignignokt.

Cómo tú digas..—Dijo Ignignokt quitándose su camisa, al igual que sus pantalones, dejándose ver su boxer con un bulto.

No te veo cansado..~—Dijo Err aún jugueteando con Ignignokt.

Cómo sea..—Dijo Ignignokt, quitándole la ropa a Err con delicadeza al igual que le daba unos besos en el cuello.

Los dos quedaron en bóxers, Ignignokt se subió encima de Err y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, Ignignokt se alejó un poco de la boca de Err, para así quitarse la ropa y la de Err también, quedándose completamente desnudos.

Hazme.. *hic* Hazme tuyo..~—Dijo Err.—¿Acaso no comprendes..? Jaja..~

Recuestate..~—Dijo Ignignokt.

Err hizo caso y se recostó, este abrió más las piernas lujuriosamente, mientras que sintió un dedo tocar su entrada, haciendo que suelte un gemido.

Eso no es todo..~—Dijo Ignignokt, metiéndole más profundo el dedo y subiendo al igual que bajando el dedo.

¡Ah!~ ¡Ah!~ ¡Ignignokt!~ ¡Ah!~—A Err le parecía extraño, doloroso y placentero como sentía algo en su entrada, bueno, era su primera vez con un hombre.

Este metió otro dedo, pero ahora haciendo como tijeras, esos suaves movimientos eran placenteros, al igual que los gemidos de Err eran melodías para Ignignokt.

Te amo..~ Mierda, te amo mucho..~—Dijo Err, palpitandole con rapidez el corazón.—Es estú-*hic* Es estúpido repetirlo pero me importa un carajo, te amo..~ Ah..~

Yo también te amo..~—Dijo Ignignokt, mientras que mete otro dedo y ahora simulando que son embestidas.

¡Ah!~ ¡A-ah!~—Err al sentir esas simulaciones de embestidas empezó a sentir unos fuertes escalofríos recorriendo por su espalda.

Parece que estas preparado..~—Dijo Ignignokt, dándole unos chupetones en el cuello de Err hasta los hombros.

Este quitó sus dedos en la entrada de Err, y metió su entrepierna roja al igual que gruesa y larga, esos gemidos de Err aveces eran unos gritos apasionados, este le podía doler pero igual seguía disfrutando en tener relaciones sexuales, tranquilizando (un poco) a Ignignokt.

O-oh..~ ¡A-Ah!~ ¡MIERDA!~—Esas profundas embestidas que le empezó a dar eran placenteras, el ambiente cálido de esa situación era enorme, hasta que se volvió más cálido cuando este sintió que este estaba erecto lo que más le excitaba. Esas manos agarrándole la cadera con un poco de fuerza, este se tranquilizó un poco.—Conti-*hic* Continúa..~ Ah..~

Jaja..~ Obvio que continuaré..~—Dijo Ignignokt, babeando un poco.

Err seguía gimiendo apasionadamente mientras seguían con las embestidas, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos al sentir como las embestidas eran más rapidas y profundas, al igual que fuertes, Ignignokt seguía con las embestidas, Err no decía nada de que se detenga, pero igualmente sentía como si este le doliera mucho, haciendo que se detenga con las embestidas, y recostándose en la suave cama donde ellos estaban teniendo relaciones.

¿E-eh..?~ ¿Porqué t-*hic* ¿Porqué te detienes..?~—Dijo Err, montándose encima de Ignignokt.

Ugh.. Me preocupas.. Sentía como si te doliese o algo..—Dijo Ignignokt, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Err sintiendo lo suave que es y el muy parecido a la de una mujer.—¿Seguimos?

Hmph.. Hagamos más prácticas sexuales entonces..~—Dijo Err con un tono de voz muy bajo, mientras ocultaba su boca con su mano.

Sabes que te escuché, ¿verdad?~—Dijo Ignignokt, levantándose de la cama, jugueteando con Err mientras acariciaba el cabello del anterior mencionado.

¡Vamos..!~—Dijo Err, con ganas de sentir ese miembro de nuevo, al igual que con ganas de sentir esos suaves besos y un suave toqueteo en su cuerpo.

Err besa a Ignignokt, empezando a insistir otra vez, pero este beso era uno más profundo como apasionado, duraron unos 30 segundos besándose hasta que Ignignokt empuja a Err en la cama, y lo pone en la misma posición en como el estaba, Err agarró con fuerza la almohada de la cama que estaba cerca de el, mientras que Ignignokt empezó a morder el cuello de Err, soltando unos pequeños jadeos provenientes del anterior mencionado, hasta que metió su miembro otra vez en la entrada de Err, este intentó ser más delicado posible, no quería hacerle daño, pero igualmente le hizo eso dándole chupetones en su cuello hasta en sus hombros.

¡Si..!~ ¡Si!~ ¡Más rápido!~—Dijo Err, babeando un poco, mientras que empezó a tener escalofríos rondando por su espalda de nuevo.

Este intentó que sea rapido y suave al mismo tiempo, no quería escuchar ningún grito de dolor proveniente de Err, ni mucho menos teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Ah..~ Si..~—Err sentía como el cuerpo del contrario chocaba con el suyo, saliendole un pequeño hilo de saliva.—Más rápido..~ Ah..~

Ignignokt empezó a darle unas embestidas más profundas y empezó a jadear, Err agarraba con más fuerza la cama, ya que al ser más pequeño le duele con más intensidad.

Hmph.. Ugh..—Ignignokt sentía como si este tenía ganas de eyacular, este se ruborizaba al escuchar los sonidos obscenos del menor pero intentaba seguir.—Ggg...

Ah..~ Ah~ Te amo..~—Dijo Err, su voz estaba entrecortada, agarraba con fuerza las sabanas que estaban en la cama, destendiendose más y más la cama.—Ah..~ ¡Ah!~ ¡Si!~ ¡SI!~

Ignignokt mordió su labio inferior apasionadamente, y siguió dando esas embestidas cuales excitaban a Err.

¿Quieres- ¡AH!~ ¿Qu-quieres eyacular en mi.. verdad..?~—Dijo Err, poniendo sus manos en su nuca mientras disfrutaba de esas embestidas, al igual que estaba jugueteando con el mayor.

¡Hmph..! ¿No te importa..?~ Oh.. Ah.. Agh..~ —Sus jadeos intentaban no sonar tan fuertes, era tan.. placentero hacerlo con el.. No sabía porqué pero igual seguía..

¡Obvio que me importa una mierda!~ ¡Ah!~ Oh..~—Dijo Err, tornándose una sonrisa placentera a la vista de Ignignokt.

Agh.. Humphf.. Bueno.. Hugh..—Ignignokt se corrió en Err, escuchando un gemido proveniente del anterior mencionado y al instante sacó cuidadosamente su entrepierna de ahí, con un gran rubor en su cara.

¿Un día lo volveremos a hacer..?~ Jeje..~—Dijo Err, sentándose en la cama y acercándose a Ignignokt solo para darle un beso apasionado.

No se..~ Ah..~ Hablaremos de eso mañana..~—Dijo Ignignokt, intentando limpiar la mancha de semen que tenía la cama.

Err le da un beso por tercera vez, y estos se acuestan en la cama, arropandose y abrazados, Err se durmió en el pecho de Ignignokt, lo cual Ignignokt aprovechaba para hacerle unas tiernas acaricias en su cabeza. Pasó una hora después de terminar “su juego”, Ignignokt ya estaba dormido, pero despertó al instante al sentir algo raro que tocaba su entrepierna.

¿Eh?—Ignignokt vió como Err estaba haciendo un intento de felación, saliendole un poco de semen, sus chupadas eran torpes pero le gustaba.—¡¿E-Err..!?~

Gu-guh..~ G-gah~—Err no había dormido nada, tenía ganas de saborear eso que se puso dentro de el.

Ah..~ Err..~ De-descansa..~—Ignignokt tuvo un gran rubor al sentir la lengua de Err tocar su entrepierna.

La boca de Err se alejó de la entrepierna de Ignignokt, para ver su cara completamente ruborizada.—¿No te gustó..?

Ignignokt se quedó callado y se ruborizó como Err.—So-solo duerme.. ¿S-si?

De acuerdo..~—Err otra vez se recostó en el pecho de Ignignokt, abrazándolo, Ignignokt otra vez le empezó a dar unas suaves y tiernas acaricias, lo cual hizo dormir a Err.

**Author's Note:**

> Te dije que daba cringe. 👺


End file.
